


Death is Scarier for Immortals

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), M/M, slight/implied mention of suicidel thoughts, we know what happens next so its not too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Death was not something Crowley should have had to consider except Hell did not like disobedience.Apparently, neither did Heaven





	Death is Scarier for Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> For day 23: death
> 
> Okay, while we know what happens next, this does imply that Crowley has given up on life so just bear that in mind if it's a potential trigger for you

Death was not something Crowley should have to consider as, after all, he was immortal. Discorporation was not like death; it was merely a temporary inconvenience that would keep him away from earth for a little while.

No, death was permanent… and that scared Crowley.

There was only one way really to kill a demon: holy water. If hell found out about his disobedience, that’s probably what they’ll use to kill him. It would be painful and slow and permanent.

So, if they did find out, he would have to have insurance.

The saying did go _fight fire with fire _so he got the holy water just in case.

To kill an angel, one would have to get hold of hellfire which wouldn’t be hard as demons would happily kill an angel even if requested by another angel. There was a distinct difference between hellfire and normal fire (hellfire tended to have a feeling of menace with it while a normal blaze had no feelings). However, surrounded by the burning books, Crowley did not concentrate on the feeling of the fire.

Anyway, Aziraphale would not let his precious books burn if he was still alive.

In hindsight, it was fortunate that Crowley used his holy water on Ligur otherwise he would have tried to join Aziraphale as soon as possible.

Instead, he tried to find death at the bottom of the bottle or, at least, numbness until the end of the world came about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
